Vervloekt door de Maan
by The Lucifers Angel
Summary: Een Magiër, een meisje, een paard en de maan. Rare dingen gebeuren er als ze elkaar ontmoeten. Zullen ze de Wereld redden, of is alles verloren? En wie redt de wereld van het juiste kwaad...
1. Proloog

****

_Nota: alle karakters en het plot behoren aan mij toe. Niets behoord er toe aan J.K Rowling. Het gaat wel over de zelfde soort magie.

* * *

**Proloog**_

De maan was niet te vinden aan de donkere hemel, het was nieuwe maan. Er waren geen wolken aan de hemel, maar toch waren de sterren niet zichtbaar. Op deze zevende nacht van juli was iets onverklaarbaars aan de hand . Iets duisters, iets magisch…  
De doodse, bijna griezelige stilte werd verstoord door het gekraak van takken. Het geluid was afkomstig uit en bosje dat tussen de velden achter het dorp was gelegen. Het gekraak verkondigde de komst van iets of iemand.  
Een uil kraste door de sterrenloze nacht. Het gekraak van takken werd steeds luider. Iets of iemand naderde de bosrand. Zonder waarschuwing werd het opeens weer muis stil.  
De uil, die in een boom aan de bosrand zat, tuurde tussen de takken van de bomen door naar een fel lichtje dat nog geen tel geleden was verschenen. Het lichtje bewoog traag naar links en daarna weer snel naar rechts. Nog geen halve minuut later verdween de mysterieuze lichtbron in de donkere nacht. Wat was er aan de hand? Weer kraste de uil. Het dier klapwiekte met zijn vleugels. Het gekras was nog niet helemaal weg gestorven of een groene lichtstraal suisde met onkenbare snelheid tussen de takken van de bomen door naar de uil. Nog voor de uil kon weg vliegen, werd de nachtvogel geraakt door de groene straal. Met verbaasde opengesperde ogen viel het dier van zijn tak en nog voor het dier de grond raakte, was hij dood. Morsdood.  
Een donker gestalte in de vorm van een **man** kwam uit het bos te voorschijn. Een lang, zwart gewaad bedekte het lichaam van de rare man. Op zijn hoofd droeg hij een hoed, die eindigde in een punt. Je kon zijn gezicht niet zien, deze nacht was veel te donker. Wel kon je zien dat hij in zijn linkerhand een stukje hout vasthield. De gedaante liep traag naar de plaats waar de dode uil lag. Voorzichtig duwde hij met zijn gelaarsde voet tegen de uil. Geen beweging. De laarzen van de onherkenbare man waren van een raar materiaal gemaakt. Het was van leer of toch niet?  
'Je bent dus gekomen.'  
De mysterieuze man keek op en keek rond. In de verte kwam een gestalte op de man afgelopen. De gestalte was duidelijk een vrouw. Ze had lang haar en droeg een lange jurk die over het natte gras van het veldje sleepte.  
'Ik kom mijn beloften altijd na,' gromde de man dreigend.  
'Ja, dat is waar,' zei de vrouw sarcastisch. 'Weet je nog die keer dat je beloofde om je gezicht niet meer te laten in Londen?'De man gromde. 'Ik moest mijn dienaar op de hoogte brengen waar ik was.'  
'En dat kon niet met uilenpost?' zei de vrouw uitdagend.  
'Ik ben hier. Laten we geen oude koeien uit de sloot halen,' siste de man. Even heerste er een doodse stilte tussen de twee rare gestalten. Een onbeschrijfelijke stilte.'Hier zal het voor je eindigen,' zei de man na een minuut om de stilte te doorbreken.  
'Voor mij niet en voor jou wellicht ook niet,' zei de vrouw rustig.  
De man zette zonder het te beseffen een stap naar achter.'Je bent bang, niet waar?'(Wie en hoe?)'Voor jou?'(Wie en hoe?)De vrouw met haar lange haren maakte een ingewikkelde arm beweging en een tel later verscheen er een stukje hout in haar hand. Tot tegen stelling tot dat van de man, was dit kaars recht.'Gij zult vervloekt zijn,' riep de vrouw door de nacht terwijl ze haar stok op de man richtte. De man leek verstijft te zijn.'Als de maan sterft, zult gij met haar sterven. Als de maan herrijst zult gij met haar herrijzen.'De stok van de vrouw straalde een witte gloed uit.'Gij zult alleen toverkunst kunnen verrichten als de menselijke wolven de maan toe roepen!' riep ze. Een witte lichtstraal werd door de stok uitgebraakt en suisde naar de man die nog steeds verstijft naar de vrouw stond te staren.  
'Gij bent vervloekt door de maan, Grindewald.'


	2. De Man, de Hond en Haar Paard

**De Man, de Hond en Haar Paard **

Een prachtig, sierlijk paard galoppeerde naast een brede rivier waarop verschillende watervogels aan het genieten waren van de warme zomerzon. Binnen een uurtje zou de zon onder gaan en gingen de vogels weer naar hun nest. Aan de zijkanten van de rivier stonden reusachtige eikenbomen, waarvan de takken lichtjes heen en weer bewogen in de wind. Op de rug van het schimmelkleurige paard zat een meisje van een jaar of zestien gehuld in dure rijkleren. Haar zwarte leren laarzen glansden in de zomerzonen pasten perfect rond haar mooi gevormde benen. Op de witte rijbroek, die het meisje droeg, was geen vuiltje te vinden. Hetzelfde gold voor het zwarte vestje dat het ze droeg. Ze was rijk, dat was duidelijk te zien. Zij was de enige tiener in het dorp dat met een zadel paard reed.  
'Komaan Emeralda,' zei het meisje tegen de schimmel merrie terwijl ze in het zadel ging staan. Ze hield de leren met bladgoud versierden teugels aan het uiteinde vast zodat het paard de volledige vrijheid had. Het paard dat uit een sprookje ontsnapt leek te zijn, schudde haar hoofd en versnelde haar pas. De oren van het edele dier stonden naar voren gericht. De sterke hoeven roffelden over de laan.  
'Komaan,' fluisterde het meisje tegen haar paard. Het paard gehoorzaamde en galoppeerde alsof haar leven ervan af hing. In volle vaart galoppeerde het paard door een scherpe bocht, zonder te weten wat er achter de bocht op het duo lag te wachten.  
Toen Emeralda de bocht om was, moest ze alle remmen dicht gooien anders zou ze de man, die daar wandelde omver galopperen. De grote hond, die de man bij zich had, blafte woest naar het beeldschone paard en zijn berijdster. Het meisje dat op de rug van de merrie zat, vloog door de plotse remactie over de nek van haar dure rijdier. Met een doffe dreun viel ze op de zandgrond van de laan. De man, die gehuld was in een zwarte broek en een wit hemd, liet de lijn van de hond los en liep op het meisje af.  
'Hé, meisje?' vroeg de man bezorgd. 'Kun je me horen?'  
Het meisje opende voorzichtig haar ogen en kreunde zachtjes.  
De grote, grijze hond van de man gromde woest tegen het paard.  
'Emeralda,' mompelde het meisje.  
'Is dat je naam?' vroeg de man. 'Af, Bronzo!' riep hij tegen zijn hond. Onmiddellijk gehoorzaamde de hond en liep naar de zijde van zijn norse baas.  
'Nee, Alicia,' zei het meisje terwijl ze ging zitten.  
'Emeralda,' riep ze naar haar paard. Het grote, witte paard hinnikte zachtjes en liep naar haar meesteres toe. Plotseling bleef het paard staan en hief haar hoofd hoog op en keek de man wantrouwig aan. De hond ontblote zijn witte tanden en gromde luid. Emeralda stapte traag achteruit met haar oren in haar gespierde nek. Het wit van haar ogen was te zien.  
'Emeralda, hier!' beval Alicia. Ze wilde opspringen maar de man hield haar tegen.  
'Rustig,' siste de man. Zijn grote handen rustte op Alicia's schouder.  
Emeralda hinnikte luid terwijl ze met haar voorbeen waarschuwend over de zandgrond schraapte.  
De grote hond sprong wild blaffend naar voren, klaar om aan te vallen.  
'Bronzo!' riep de man zonder zijn handen van Alicia's schouder te halen.  
De hond luisterde niet meer naar de bevelen van de man. Dit was niet goed…  
Emeralda hief haar voorbenen van de grond en richtte zich op in haar volle lengte. Dreigend maakte ze wilde gebaren met haar voorbenen. Geschrokken deinsde de ongehoorzame hond naar achteren.  
'Emeralda!' riep Alicia wanhopig. Met een enorme dreun kwamen de voorbenen van het paard weer op de grond terecht. Het dier sprong vooruit en stormde tussen de eikenbomen door weg, het bos in.  
'Emeralda!' riep het Alicia hopeloos. Ze sprong haastig op en wilde haar paard achterna rennen al wist ze dat Emeralda veel sneller was met haar vier lange benen.  
'Nee!' beval de man. Alicia keek de man geschrokken aan. De ogen van de man waren donker en leeg. Zijn lange donkere haren kwamen haast tot zijn middel. Aan de hand waarin hij de hondenlijn weer vast had, droeg hij twee zilveren ringen. Eentje met een glinsterende, blauwkleurige steen en eentje in de vorm van een halve maan.  
Alicia streek met haar hand door haar lange, blonde haren en liep kordaat op hem af. Wat denkt hij wel? dacht ze kwaad. Hij heeft me niets te bevelen!  
De hond keek Alicia aan. Niet vriendelijk, maar ook niet kwaad.  
'Jij hebt mij niets te bevelen,' siste Alicia. Ze kneep haar bruine ogen een beetje dicht en zette haar handen in haar zij. Zo leek ze op een beetje op een strenge schooljuffrouw. Het enige wat ze miste, was een bril. 'Jij bent wel de reden dat ik van mijn merrie ben gevallen.'  
'Nachtmerrie bedoel je,' zei de man kalm. Hij trok zich niets aan van Alicia's gedrag. Hij leek het zelfs leuk te vinden want zijn mondhoeken gingen een klein beetje naar boven. 'Je moet in het vervolg niet zo door de bochten galopperen met dat beest van je.' De hond keek zijn baas kwispelend aan.  
'Beest! BEEST!' gilde Alicia. 'Ze is een Andulisier! Spaans raspaard! Ze is de beste van onze stal!'  
De man lachte. Alicia merkte tot haar afgunst dat de man zijn tanden geel waren en eentje was bijna helemaal zwart.  
'Ik wil mijn paard! Jouw hond heeft haar weggejaagd.'  
'Kalm, ik help je zoeken hoor,' verzekerde de man haar.  
'Echt?' vroeg Alicia twijfelend.  
'Ja. Mijn hond heeft haar per slot van rekening weggejaagd.' Alicia snapte er niets meer van. Eerst had de man haar paard uitgescholden en gezegd dat het haar schuld was dat ze op de grond was gevallen en nu wilde hij haar helpen. Was hij wel te vertouwen?  
'Amon,' zie de man terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak.  
'Alicia Eleanor Watermortel,' zei Alicia terwijl ze de hand van de man schudde.  
Even dacht ze dat de man zijn ogen niet meer zo leeg waren maar meer hongerig toen ze haar naam had uitgesproken.  
'Eleanor?' vroeg hij achterdochtig.  
Alicia knikte. 'Doet er niet toe. We moeten Emeralda vinden voor het donker is.'  
Amon liep samen met zijn donkere wolfachtige hond het bos in waar Emeralda er ook was in gestormd. Alicia volgde hem een beetje wantrouwig. Gelukkig had het vanochtend geregend, dacht Alicia. Nu stonden de hoefsporen van Emeralda nog in de bodem.  
Een hele tijd liep het tweetal en Bronzo de hond zwijgend door het bos. Hoe verder ze het bos in liepen, hoe dichter het werd. De bomen stonden dichter op elkaar en er waren ook een heleboel vreemde struiken. Alicia had het gevoel dat ze gevolgd werden al verzekerde Amon haar, toen ze had vertel over dat gevoel, dat als ze gevolgd zouden worden, niemand hen zou lastig vallen. Alicia vroeg waarom dat was, maar ze kreeg geen antwoord. Na een dik halfuur door het bos te hebben gestrompeld, kwamen ze op een open vlakte. Het gras op de vlakte kwam tot aan Alicia's knieën. Voor kabouters zou dit een enorm woud zijn. Voor hen zouden de grassprieten zijn wat Sequoia's (super grote bomen die in Amerika staan)zijn voor de mensen, dacht Alicia. Als er iets was waar Alicia in geloofde, dan was het wel in kabouters en elfen. Iedereen verklaarde haar voor gek, maar ze hield voet bij stuk.  
'De voetsporen leidden het veld in,' lichtte Amon Alicia in.  
'Maar het gras is niet plat getrapt.'  
'Roep haar,' beval Amon.  
Wat heeft die man toch met bevelen? Ik laat me niet bevelen! Dacht Alicia.

'Waarom?' snauwde Alicia. Ze wilde hem laten merken dat zijn gedrag haar ergerde.  
'Misschien antwoord ze dan?' suggereerde de man. Bronzo, de grijze hond van de man, kwispelde verlangend en staarde naar het hoge gras.  
'Misschien neem ik geen bevelen aan van onbekende mannen met ongemanierde, agressieve honden,' legde Alicia bot uit. 'Begrepen?'  
'Helemaal,' zei Amon geduldig. 'Ga je haar nu nog roepen of niet? Of wil je zelf dat veld in gaan, meisje?' Alicia staarde naar het groene gras. Nee, dat wilde ze niet. Het veld was veel te groot.  
'Wel?' zei Amon. Bronzo blafte schel waardoor Alicia achteruit deinsde.  
'Ik zal haar wel roepen,' siste Alicia.  
'Mooi zo.' Amon keek Alicia aan met zijn donkere, lege ogen.  
'Emeralda!' riep Alicia. Gespannen wachtte ze op antwoord van haar trouwe paard. Alicia draaide zich om en keek naar het bos waar ze vandaan kwamen. Het gevoel dat ze bespied werden, was sterker dan in het bos. Toen Alicia zich terug naar het veld draaide, stond Emeralda in al haar schoonheid voor haar neus.

A/N: Bedankt voor het lezen, Revieuw a.u.b. Vragen zijn ook altijd welkom, misschien krijg je wel een antwoord!


End file.
